The present invention relates to a dispenser for a flowable material, such as toothpaste.
Toothpaste has been conventionally sold in squeezable tubes. Recently, dispensers have been introduced for dispensing the toothpaste. Such dispensers have a hollow container for retaining the toothpaste, and a nozzle defining an outlet orifice for dispensing the toothpaste. Separate plugs have been provided to close the orifices prior to use of the dispensers. In the event that the user wishes to reuse the plugs after dispensing some toothpaste, the plugs are reinserted into the nozzles to close the orifices. However, it has been found that when the plugs are removed from the nozzles, they are often misplaced and lost. Also, it is desirable to simplify the attachment procedure for a cap to cover the nozzles. Dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,403 and 4,437,591, incorporated herein by reference.